Luz, câmera, ação!
by Harryminhavida
Summary: Era apenas um filme, uma experiência nova. Acabou sendo mais do que isso. H
1. Capítulo 1

_O mundo de Harry Potter não me pertence._

**Capítulo 1**

Harry estava cansado. Queria muito chegar em casa. O dia não rendera nada. Lembrava claramente de como era a vida de um auror antes dele ter derrotado Voldemort, e sabia exatamente que não seria a mesma coisa depois disso. Estava certo, se conformou com isso, ama a sua profissão. Os casos eram bons, animadores, porém, estavam diminuindo. Talvez porque os bruxos tinham medo. Riu desse pensamento ao lembrar de muitos outros bons aurores, e de como esses bruxos não os temiam. Não, não era isso. Talvez fosse apenas insegurança.

Quando chegou à porta de casa, procurou suas chaves no bolso da calça. Aparentemente nada.

_"É impressionante a capacidade que tenho de perder as chaves. No bolso da calça."_

Procurando um pouco mais fundo, finalmente conseguiu encontrá-las. Buscou a chave certa e abriu a porta. Deparou-se com uma Hermione deitada no sofá, lendo um livro. _"Novidade"_ - Após fechar a porta, ele foi em sua direção, se inclinou, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite, Harry - cumprimentou Hermione, não tirando seus olhos de cima do livro.

- Boa noite, amor - respondeu Harry, tirando seu paletó e depois jogando-o na cadeira mais próxima - Não ficou aí o dia inteiro, ficou?

A morena nada respondeu, porém, abaixou o livro até o colo e agora fitava-o. Ele a olhava já sabendo a resposta sem precisar que ela o respondesse. Ela não pensou em nada realmente bom ou pelo menos satisfatório para responder ao amigo, então, optou pelo silêncio.

Ele sorriu - Acho que o seu silêncio diz tudo. Agora, larga esse livro. - pediu Harry, sentando-se na beirada do sofá em que a amiga estava, procurando sua mão.

- Não, Harry, sabe que é pro trabalho - _"Ops"_; agora mesmo ele não ia deixá-la em paz, embora já soubesse que suas chances eram mínimas ante a ele. Ele sempre conseguia, fosse por palavras ou ações. E ela tinha impressão que ele optaria logo pelas ações.

- Hum, sei. Tira o dia de folga pra trabalhar em casa. De jeito nenhum. Vejamos se eu ainda consigo salvar esse dia.

Harry deu um belo sorriso e colocou suas pernas sobre ela, seus joelhos um de cada lado dos seus quadris. Então ele colocou suas mãos na barriga da amiga. - Desconfia sobre o que eu vou fazer?

- Não, Harry, por favor! - os dois começaram a rir, enquanto Harry fazia cócegas na barriga da mulher. Ela, tentava inutilmente segurar-lhe os braços, que não cederiam nunca se dependesse da sua capacidade de pará-los pela força - Tá bom, tá bom! Diga suas condições. - Ela soltou os braços de Harry e cruzou os seus. Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso vitorioso, mas não saiu de cima dela.

- Que conversa é essa de condições?

- Ora, não esperava que eu te desse a vitória de bandeja, esperava?

- Na verdade, esperava sim. - ele se acomodou um pouco - Mas vou deixar você escolher. Sou um bom menino. - O moreno piscou um olho pra ela.

Menino? Ele era tão menino quanto ela era! Ele conseguia soar confiante e extremamente inocente ao mesmo tempo. Ela se divertia. - Bom, vamos lá, então. - Virou os olhos e deu um sorriso meio torto.

- Ou você sai desse sofá e eu te deixo quieta pelo resto do minuto, - Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e abaixou-as em seguida, continuando - ou você discorda, e eu continuo lhe fazendo cócegas até aceitar a primeira opção.

Ela suspirou ainda mais divertida, mas tentando transmitir discordância.

- Ora, não me parece muito justo.

- Não disse que seria, disse?

Hermione fingiu indignação, desviando seu olhar para o lado e cruzando os braços com mais força. Harry passeava as mãos por sua barriga e sua cintura, mostrando que estava pronto e ansioso caso ela escolhesse a segunda opção (mesmo ele já sabendo que não escolheria).

- Trapaceiro - ela o olhou de volta, relachando um pouco o aperto dos braços. - Há uma terceira opção?

- Sim, claro. Eu te prendo aqui o resto da noite, o que não faria muita diferença pra mim.

- Arrisca alguma opção?

- Ah, sim. - ele levantou o rosto, olhando pra frente, fingindo indecisão. - A segunda me parece bem divertida. - o moreno olhou-a de novo, esboçando um largo sorriso. - E você está só querendo ganhar tempo, que eu sei. Vamos lá, responda.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso, o aperto dos braços bem mais leve. Seus olhos desconectaram os do moreno e caíram sobre suas pernas, que ainda a rodeavam com firmeza. Pernas lindas, com coxas definidas; pernas que ficavam tentadoras sobre o contorno da calça preta que ele usava. Seu olhar foi subindo todo seu tórax, seu pescoço, e caiu sobre sua boca. Sentiu um estranho calor interno que a fez piscar fortemente e voltar seus olhos aos do homem.

Ela suspirou e finalmente respondeu, preguiçosamente:

- A primeira. Como se você já não soubesse. - A última frase saiu um murmúrio.

Ele sorriu. - Ah, que pena. Eu estava doidinho para que você escolhesse a segunda - disse, abaixando o olhar até suas mãos, que agora iam até os quadris, que a camisa da amiga não cobria, deixando-os descobertos.

- Desculpe acabar com a sua diversão. - Ela ironizou, sorrindo, enquanto ele se levantava e retribuía o sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Vão ter outras chances. - eles riram, enquanto o moreno estendia à amiga sua mão, ajudando-a a se levantar também.

- E seu dia, como foi?

- Antes eu tivesse ficado em casa com você. Nenhum caso novo pra gente e nenhuma pista sequer daquele infeliz do Will River.

Harry e Hermione eram aurores há seis anos, moravam juntos há cinco. Juntos, haviam se tornado dois dos melhores bruxos da atualidade e a parceria mais lucrativa do Ministério.

Juntos, nenhum vilão teve seu reinado por muito tempo, até esse River. Passaram semanas procurando-o, até que conseguiram prendê-lo. Pórem, quatro semanas depois ele escapou, e não dava sinais de vida.

Seria novamente um longo trabalho. Ela o olhou preocupada, percebendo que ele havia ficado tenso. A morena se aproximou do amigo, colocando uma mão no seu rosto e a outra indo em direção à dele. - Não se preocupe, eu sei que não estamos numa boa fase, mas nós vamos conseguir.

Harry relaxou com a simples menção da palavra "nós". Eles realmente trabalhavam como uma equipe. Fechou os olhos e colocou a sua mão livre sobre a dela que estava em seu rosto.

- Enfrentaria Voldemort de novo se soubesse que você estaria comigo.

Ele abriu os olhos a viu sorrir.

- Não diga isso.

- É verdade.

Ele levou a mão da amiga à sua boca e a beijou, num gesto doce. Hermione gostou de vê-lo mais tranqüilo, ela fazia de tudo pra ele se sentir a pessoa mais importante do mundo; pelo menos do **seu** mundo. Não conseguia ver sua vida sem o amigo, seria demasiado dolorosa, vazia. Estremecia só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Balançou a cabeça, voltando ao presente. Dirigiu-se a ele.

- Não quer logo tomar banho enquanto eu começo a fazer o jantar? - perguntou ela, enquanto tirava sua mão da dele e Harry tirava a sua do seu rosto, para que a amiga pudesse se soltar. O fez com dificuldade, ainda sentia o calor das mãos dela em seu corpo.

- Uma boa idéia. - ele sorriu, mesmo contrariado por si mesmo. Gostava de passar o tempo com a amiga. - Mas deixe algo para eu fazer, você sabe que não faz o jantar sozinha.

- Sim, eu sei, sua Realeza. - ela riu, descontraindo com a brincadeira.

Foi a vez dele rir. - Não senhorita, por favor não me chame por um nome que não sou digno, sou apenas um nobre servo que tenta lhe satisfazer. - E então fez uma formosa reverência.

Ele já devia ter feito isso alguma vez na vida, ah sim. Ele tinha jeito pra coisa. Ela nada lhe respondeu, apenas o olhou com ironia.

- Com licença, senhorita, estou indo cumprir suas ordens, antes que me tire daqui a pontapés.

Harry virou-se rapidamente, depois olhou pra trás e segurou o riso ao máximo, até que a morena riu e ele a acompanhou.

Só conseguiu se recompor depois de se dar conta que a morena poderia considerar esse jeito nada amigável de pô-lo pra fora dali, embora o olhar dela denunciasse que ela nunca seria capaz disso. Finalmente Harry seguiu o seu caminho. Enquanto se encaminhava à escada, ele desabotoou sua camisa e a tirou. Depois levou sua mão ao cinto e o tirou também.

- Harry - o homem se virou tão logo ouviu a amiga chamá-lo. Ela, tentou evitar olhar o forte e definido torso dele o quanto pôde, mantendo seu olhar no dele. Uma tarefa um tanto... difícil. - Vê se deixa pelo menos uma peça de roupa pra tirar no banheiro.

Ele sorriu. - Não se preocupe - E nisso, desabotoou o botão e desceu o zíper da calça, para logo depois tirá-la, ficando só de cueca. E, junto com a calça que ele jogou ao chão, foi-se a tentativa de Hermione de ignorar o resto do corpo do homem. Sorte que a cueca dele era preta...

- Harry, Harry, não me provoque. - avisou, fechando momentaneamente os olhos, não querendo espantar a fingida impaciência, mas sim seus instintos femininos. - Sabe o que pode te acontecer se eu pegar minha varinha.

- Ué, você disse apenas uma. - disse inocentemente - E aqui está! - disse indicando a peça, dessa vez, Hermione nem lutou pra manter seu olhar fiel ao dele, e olhou para onde ele indicava. - Ou mudou de idéia e quer que eu a tire também? - Ele sorriu, divertido com a situação.

Hermione abriu a boca pra responder, mas a campainha tocou antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa. Virou para a porta, franzindo o cenho. Eles quase não recebiam visitas, e quando recebiam, geralmente avisavam, além da hora. Segundos depois, virou de volta para o amigo.

- Coloca a calça, Harry - Ele a obedeceu e olhou para o relógio. Ele marcava dez e quinze.

- Que horas para visitar alguém sem ao menos avisar.

Ela assentiu. Como uma boa auror, sabia que um bruxo realmente perigoso pesquisaria o dia, a hora e a freqüência em que eles costumam receber visitas. Então, provavelmente não seria um muito experiente, isso **se** fosse algum, porém, é sempre bom previnir.

A mulher empunhou a varinha que estava no bolso de trás do seu short e caminhou até a porta. O homem a seguia um pouco mais atrás, apenas insinuando a mão pela varinha que ainda estava no bolso lateral, mas pronto caso tivesse que sacá-la.

A campainha tocou outra vez. Ela lançou um último olhar a Harry antes de destrancar a porta. Abriu-a.

- Quem é você?

* * *

Primeira Fic, espero que gostem :)

Beijos e fiquem em paz.


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Capítulo 2

_- Quem é você?_

Ela olhou o homem que apareceu-lhe quando ela abriu a porta, ele não parecia ter mais de trinta e dois anos. Usava um chapéu marrom e trajava vestes bruxas, com uma maleta trouxa na mão. Tinha uma altura boa, olhos castanhos vibrantes e seu cabelo parece estar arrumado por baixo do chapéu. Tinha traços bonitos; parecia ser o exemplo de um homem pra casar. Harry imediatamente postou-se ao lado da amiga e abraçou-a gentilmente de lado. A mulher sentiu a mão da varinha fraquejar ao toque da pele nua do homem.

- Desculpe incomodá-los a essa hora, - começou o outro homem, se justificando - é bem difícil encontrá-los em casa. - Ele olhou bem os dois, _ironicamente_ parando mais tempo em Hermione, que ainda lhe apontava a varinha. Harry franziu o cenho percebendo o gesto. - Bom, meu nome é Sairo Tenny e eu trabalho para a Movies Millenium; acho que vocês já devem ter ouvido falar de mim, fui diretor de muitos filmes por aí. - Hermione ficou pensativa, sabia quem era, mas não abriria o jogo fácil. - Posso-

- Se você é mesmo Tenny, então prove. - cortou a mulher - Diga o nome de três filmes dirigidos por ele.

- Veritaserum, A Floresta Secreta dos Explosivins, e Cruciatos, a história de um Comensal.

A morena estreitou os olhos. - Diga um romance.

- Poção do Amor.

Hermione pouco a pouco foi abaixando sua varinha, se convencendo que era mesmo Tenny, um diretor que dirigiu muitos filmes famosos, mas que tinha horror de fama, criando antipatia de certas pessoas por recusar constantemente convites para participar de entrevistas e programas de TV. Além do mais, o feitiço que os aurores colocaram em volta da casa identificava a presença de bruxos das trevas, além de qualquer tipo de transformação, fosse ela por feitiços, poções ou por pessoas que nasceram com essa habilidade, como um Metamorfomago ou um Animago.

Sentiu-se mais tranqüila, e não se sabia por que havia ficado aliviada por não ter que azarar alguém àquela hora, ou porque Harry a abraçava-a um pouco mais forte, como se dissesse pra não baixar a guarda. A proteção dele era admirável.

O outro homem estendeu a mão animado, entendendo que havia ganhado um pouco de confiança. - Muito prazer em conhecê-los.

A mulher estendeu a sua e cumprimentou-o. Harry fitou a amiga, que o incentivou com um olhar a repetir seu gesto, que o fez, mesmo que ainda um pouco apreensivo. Foi então que o outro homem pareceu observar Harry pela primeira vez; reparou que ele estava sem camisa e abraçava a morena fortemente pela cintura, além de sua calça estar mal fechada, torta, como se estivesse colocado-a excessivamente rápido.

Ele ruborizou levemente, e, um pouco constrangido, perguntou:

- Desculpe, eu atrapalhei vocês?

Oh, imaginação. Os dois entenderam imediatamente o tipo de pergunta que o outro homem fizera. Harry abriu a boca pra responder, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

- Não, não, somos só amigos.

Hermione nem se atreveu a imaginar muita coisa, não queria correr o risco de ficar vermelha como um tomate ao imaginar o que o outro poderia ter pensado. Harry, no entanto, não conseguiu evitar. Sentiu a mão que abraçava a morena queimar, sua razão mandar soltar a amiga, ordem que seu corpo obedeceu com uma enorme dificuldade. A mulher o viu colocar as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto ela finalmente guardava a varinha.

- Bom, - Harry começou, tentando quebrar o clima tenso. - não quer entrar?

- Sim, gostaria. Obrigado. - Os amigos deram espaço para ele passar, e, quando ele estava de costas, Hermione franziu o cenho em um nítido "o que será que ele quer?" e via o moreno dar de ombros em resposta.

Eles viram Sairo se virar e olhá-los.

- Queira se sentar, por favor. - Harry indicou um poltrona, enquanto o outro murmurava outro agradecimento e se sentava. Os amigos se sentaram no sofá em frente a ele.

- Bonita casa - comentou Sairo, observando a casa. Os móveis eram todos de madeira polida, impecavelmente limpos, de cor não muito escura. O sofá era amplo, e as poltronas tinham a mesma cor de tecido. O móvel da modesta televisão ficava entre duas estantes que deveriam trazer centenas livros. Havia algumas fotos espalhadas por ele, todas haviam os dois juntos, com excessão de umas que traziam seus velhos amigos e seus pais. Não havia sala de jantar, o que tornava a sala ainda mais confortável. Tenny imaginou que eles fizessem suas refeições na cozinha, e que ela seria tão bonita quanto a sala.

- Obrigado. - responderam os dois amigos juntos.

- Bom, mas enfim, imagino que vocês devem estar cansados, então querem que eu vá direto ao assunto. - os dois amigos assentirem para as duas suposições, então, o outro suspirou ansioso. - Querem fazer um filme?

Harry arregalou os olhos no momento em que ele terminou a pergunta. Um filme?

- É a estória de um bruxo muito talentoso que sofre preconceitos por ser mestiço. É invejado por sangues-puros porque é um bruxo extremamente bom. Nunca se sabe o que eles podem fazer. - ele falava como se não fosse óbvio - Harry, você seria esse homem. - Seu olhar foi do mesmo para Hermione. - Então uma jovem bruxa se apaixona por ele, que está no mesmo caminho, já que é nascida trouxa. Hermione, você seria esse mulher. "O Mestiço". Com vocês dois no elenco esse filme vai render milhões, seus cachês vão ser altíssimos! O que vocês acham?

Harry suspirou ao ouvir o último comentário do homem. - Não precisamos de dinheiro. Nem queremos.

Para Harry e Hermione isso sempre foi ruim, ter muito dinheiro; por isso viviam fazendo doações, que trazia mais fama e consequëntemente mais dinheiro, como o pleonasmo círculo sem fim. Eles sempre quiseram viver com "o necessário". Tinham uma vida confortável, mas não extraordinária. E amavam isso, trabalhar com o que gostavam e viver como queriam. Combinação perfeita.

E pela expressão do rosto de Sairo, ele sabia disso, mas esquecera.

- Bom, mas o dinheiro não é importante, não querem tentar? Garanto que vão se divertir. - ele sorriu forçado, arrependido pela mancada.

Talvez fossem mesmo se divertir. Então Harry arriscou olhar para a amiga, que parecia pensar na possibilidade.

Ela se sentia ingênua, boba. O que um diretor de cinema iria fazer na casa deles que não fosse algo relacionado ao trabalho dele? Se notasse esse detalhe teria mais tempo pra se preparar. E agora, o que diriam? Principalmente: o que queriam?

- Nos dê um minuto? - perguntou Harry, dando descarga nos pensamentos de Hermione.

- Claro.

O moreno levantou-se do sofá e pegou a mão da amiga, guiando-a até a cozinha. Agachou-se no caminho e pegou sua camisa. Hermione suspirou aliviada, conseguiria finalmente pensar com senso. Ela entrou na cozinha, seguida por ele, que encostou a porta às suas costas. Harry se virou para a amiga, que havia se encostado no balcão de mármore branco que havia ao lado da pia, e ficaram apenas se olhando por alguns momentos. Tendo total consciência que aquele silêncio não os levaria a nada, Hermione começou:

- E então?

- E então o quê?

- O que vamos fazer?

- Não sei. - ele sorriu travesso, ao ouví-la suspirar em desespero. Colocou a camisa, mas não abotoou-a. - A gente pode tentar. Os dois.

Maldito coletivo. Maldito. Não conseguia negar nada a ele quando usava-o! Por que ele não sugeria uma escalada ao Everest sem varinhas? Seria mais fácil negar. Ela, atriz? Ridículo. De onde ele tirara essa idéia?

Um flash iluminou suas idéias. Claro. Era óbvio demais.

Da sua profissão. Disfarces e atuação. Eram tão bons nessa área quanto no duelo corpo-a-corpo!

Maldita profissão. Mas espera, gostava dela! Maldito gosto; iria ficar nisso o resto do dia. Mas por que tinha tanto horror à essa idéia? Não sabia o porquê, não saberia explicar, um instinto. Porém, por que não tentava? Tentar algo novo seria interessante. Ainda mais com Harry a seu lado.

- Mione?

- Está bem, vamos tentar. E abotoe essa camisa.

* * *

Minutos depois estavam de volta à ampla sala, sentados outra vez no sofá. Tinham acabado de dar a notícia ao diretor, que só faltou dar pulinhos de alegria, o que seria bastante estranho.

Os dois amigos concordaram que não fariam o filme se fosse muito violento ou se tivesse cenas de sexo, seria uma maneira muito traumatizante de começar. O diretor aceitou a proposta, não estava mesmo em seus planos.

- E eu gostaria que começássemos o mais rápido possível, estaria legal pra vocês?

Intimamente os dois desejavam que sim; impressionante como a ansiedade nasceu do nada. Mas não sabiam transmitir isso sem que a ela se fizesse nítida na voz, interessava-os manter o controle da situação.

Hermione olhou brevemente antes de responder devagar. - Tudo bem.

- Podemos então começar na semana que vem? É só comparecer nesse local no horário que combinamos. - ele entregou-lhe um papel de caderno trouxa, com frases escritas em letras garrafais. Nele lia-se:

_Estúdios Movies Millenium de Filmagem Bruxa._

_Av. Devlin Whitehorn -12, Londres_

- Certo, estaremos lá. - disse Harry, debruçando-se levemente sobre Hermione para ler o papel. Ela arrepiou-se pela respiração do homem sobre seu pescoço.

- Bom, então acho que já peguei muito tempo de vocês. Agradeço pela hospitalidade, vocês foram muito simpáticos.

- Não foi nada.

Os três levantaram-se e seguiram até a porta. Sairo despediu-se e finalmente foi embora. Quando Harry fechou a porta, encarou Hermione nos olhos, que parecia pensar se fizera a coisa certa, se não dera um passo maior que a perna.

- Me abrace. - pediu ele, tendo como resposta um belo sorriso e um abraço apertado da amiga. Ele envolveu-a pela cintura, enquanto ela tinha suas mãos na nuca e no ombro do amigo. Harry arrependeu-se do pedido no instante em que ela o tocou, sentiu algo diferente no abraço dela, mas apenas deixou que o tempo passasse.

Qualquer coisa que ela estivesse pensando, qualquer coisa da qual ela estivesse se preocupando, tornava-se do tamanho de um grão de areia quando ele a abraçava, sorria ou apenas falava. Então que ele não parasse nunca, pois era ótimo. Era ótimo tê-lo consigo.

* * *

Obrigado a quem está acompanhando a Fic, tive alguns probleminhas na postagem desse capítulo, mas deu tudo certo no final!

**Aline Higurashi e Kaori-sann**: Que bom que você está gostando da Fic, obrigado pela ajuda, menina! Quero outra review! :)

**Josy**: Obrigado pela review, que bom que está acompanhando, aí está outro capítulo pra você! :) Beijos!

Obs.: _Devlin Whiteborn_ é o nome do fundador das fábricas Nimbus de vassouras, só esclarecendo que o nome não é meu.

Deixem reviews; acreditem, eu não me importo! Beijos e fiquem na paz!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A semana seguinte chegou rapidamente, e Hermione acordara bem cedo naquele dia. Levantou-se sentindo uma ansiedade agitando seus nervos, olhando o relógio ao lado da cama e vendo que acabara de passar das cinco horas da manhã. Sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir àquela manhã, então vestiu qualquer coisa e foi até a varanda.

O céu estava escuro, e ainda via-se as estrelas e a Lua. Uma brisa gelada terminava de caracterizar a manhã já fria, dando impressão de que ainda era noite. Ela encostou-se no parapeito e ficou observando o desenrolar da hora.

Imediatamente pensamentos e reflexões adentraram sua mente; a calma era um convite pra isso. Vieram imagens da semana passada, do mês passado, dos anos passados. Lembrou-se de Hogwarts.

E um ano lá capturou especialmente sua atenção.

O seu primeiro. Fora há catorze anos atrás, mas ainda lembrava-se com clareza. Não seria justo esquecer do primeiro encontro com seus futuros melhores amigos.

E como eles mudaram. Eram crianças. E quem diria o que os três iriam enfrentar. Principalmente o pequeno Harry, que parecia tão inocente, tão frágil, tão inofensivo, o Harry de roupas largas da cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts, que transformou-se no Harry forte, seguro e maduro de agora, o melhor bruxo, sem dúvida pra ela, da atualidade.

Então viu que o tempo pode fazer tudo. Que ele a amadurecera, como a Harry, mas se perguntou distraidamente se ele conseguira tal feito com Rony. Sorriu fracamente, ele não mudaria.

Pouco depois das seis, o Sol começou a aparecer no céu. Foi então que ela ouviu passos lentos atrás de si.

Um homem familiar postou-se ao seu lado, encostando-se no parapeito como a amiga, mas ficando alguns minutos sem dizer nada. Depois, olhou-a rapidamente antes de voltar a mirar o céu que clareava e perguntou:

- Está aqui desde que horas?

- Desde um pouco depois das cinco. - Pausou. - Pelo visto você também perdeu o sono.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, sem saber se a amiga perceberia seu gesto. Ficara mais alguns minutos sem falar nada, até a amiga quebrar o silêncio.

- O céu está muito bonito hoje, não acha?

- Sim, está mesmo.

- Seria ótimo vê-lo assim todos os dias. - Ela hesitou. - Como o céu totalmente estrelado. Nessa Londres cheia é difícil.

_Sim_, pensou Harry. Não lembrava da última vez em que vira o céu noturno do jeito descrito por ela, mas vê-lo de novo seria ótimo. De repente, deixando de olhar o céu e descendo seu olhar até a rua, onde uma viatura de polícia passava serenamente, recordou-se de seus sonhos trouxas.

Antes de seus onze anos, quando ainda pensava que magia era coisa só de histórias infantis, guardava consigo o sonho da profissão que queria seguir. Naquela época, queria se policial, salvar pessoas, ou morrer tentando. _Que pensamento dramático pra uma criança de dez anos, qualquer um diria que eu precisaria de acompanhamento terapêutico, se não conhecesse as pessoas com as quais convivia_, refletiu Harry consigo mesmo. E esse antigo desejo lhe trouxe uma desculpa para quebrar o silêncio que ele mantinha com Hermione já por alguns minutos.

- O que você queria ser?

- Desculpe? - perguntou ela quase instantaneamente, franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Sabe, quando era criança, que profissão queria seguir? - especificou.

Suspirou enquanto era a vez dela de se deixar levar pelas lembranças. Estavam tendo de novo aquelas conversas íntimas, as conversas em que falavam de tudo, de qualquer possível sonho, vontade, sentimento. E isso era interessante, pois tornava-os cada vez mais próximos, como se isso fosse possível.

E depois de tanto tempo, de tanta coisa que aconteceu que poderia ter apagado essas lembranças, ela ainda sabia a resposta para a pergunta do amigo, como ele próprio.

- Médica.

- Como imaginei.

Ela olhou-o espantada.

- Como assim "como imaginei"?

- Te conheço melhor que a mim mesmo, morena.

E ela sabia, mas sem motivo algum sentiu-se vulnerável. Extremamente transparente, como ele era pra ela. A mulher era marcante publicamente por ser desafiadoramente indecifrável - além de sua beleza e aparência sedutoras, claro -, o que somava mais um motivo à lista masculina de por que querer Hermione Granger. E Harry era o único que conseguia derrubar essa sua barreira. Ou talvez fosse ela que permitisse-lhe tal coisa. Afinal, não existiam mesmo segredos entre eles.

Porque, quem diria que ela queria ser médica, se ela teria que matar, se realmente necessário? Ele era mesmo o único que a conhecia completamente. Mas até qual ponto? Harry era mistério puro, capaz de despertar adrenalina em qualquer mulher.

Sob um olhar distraído e um sorriso divertido, observando a amiga em seus pensamentos, ele viu-a olhar finalmente pra ele e sorrir enquanto perguntava:

- E você, Harry, o que queria ser?

O homem voltou o olhar à rua.

- Policial.

- Hum, droga... Quase acertei. - Ela falou com ironia.

- O que pensou?

- Bombeiro. Já tinha até te imaginado saindo de um prédio em chamas com uma _donzela indefesa_ nos braços, suspirando de amores por você. Combina muito.

Os dois riram, mas depois de algum tempo o silêncio confortável do início voltou. Carros já passavam com mais freqüência nas ruas bem cuidadas, embora ainda tímidos.

- Sei por que acordou cedo.

- Acredito que seja pelo mesmo motivo que você acordou cedo. - Houve uma pequena pausa, mas que pareceu durar-se mais pela velocidade que o tempo passava na manhã.

- Nervosa?

- Só de pensar que vão estar me observando.

- Calma. - incentivou Harry. - Também estou nervoso, mas levemos isso como mais uma missão ministerial, em que não podemos falhar. Então, cuidado.

- Harry, você não está ajudando! - riu-se. Ele acabou rindo também.

- Ah, me desculpe. Então vamos repassar a sinopse, já que não ajudo. - Ele viu-se relembrando as falas do diretor na noite da semana passada, que estavam tão claras quanto naquele dia.

_Um bruxo muito talentoso que sofre preconceitos por ser mestiço_, relembrou o homem.

- Vou ser mestiço - Hermione concordou, acompanhando seus pensamentos.

_É invejado por sangues-puros porque é um bruxo extremamente bom_, foi a vez dela.

- E é um bruxo muito bom.

_Nunca se sabe o que eles podem fazer_, ele.

- Com certeza correrei perigo de vida.

_Então uma jovem bruxa está no mesmo caminho, já que é nascida trouxa_, ela.

- Sou nascida trouxa, o que não é mentira, e...

Ela interrompeu sua fala ao realizar talvez pela primeira vez uma coisa que o diretor contou. Ela ruborizou imediatamente e procurou esconder ao máximo seu olhar do do amigo. Ele, ao perceber sua pausa prolongada, virou-se pra ela, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra falar, deu-se conta do porquê da pausa da amiga e nasceu nele um pequeno fio de desespero.

_E se apaixona por ele._

* * *

13:00 horas. Avenida Devlin Whitehorn.

- É aqui? - perguntou uma voz feminina.

- Bom, acho que aparatei no lugar certo. - respondeu uma masculina.

O lugar apresentava uma rua estreita, apesar de ser supostamente uma _avenida_. Viam-se moradias que discordavam com as trouxas, por algumas serem curvadas ou inclinadas e outras feitas de pedra pura. A pequena rua típica de um bairro bruxo, alguns metros adiante, atravessava transversalmente uma maior, mas o homem de olhos verdes que ainda procurava algo achou mais difícil ser ali. Dessa visão via-se o mar que encontrava-se a pouco menos de um quilômetro dali.

Alguns metros à frente, a mulher percebeu pregada no chão da calçada uma placa em que se lia _Avenida Devlin Whitehorn 12_.

- Harry, venha aqui. - O mesmo aproximou-se ouvindo o chamado da amiga. - Olhe.

Ele agachou-se e leu o que estava escrito.

- Avenida Devlin Whitehorn 12. - murmurou para si. - É aqui mesmo. O que diz o papel? - A mulher entregou o mesmo a ele. Ele procurou algo que pudesse contradizer sua conclusão. E achou. - Veja. Diz Avenida Devlin Whitehorn _-12_. - O homem olhou a morena, esta pareceu pensar, ao olhar para o papel na mão dele, e novamente para a placa.

_Pense. 12 e -12_, refletiu ela. _São dois números diferentes._

Harry levantou-se e agora andava pra lá e pra cá, apalpando paredes, observando prédios, vigiando a rua.

_Opostos_.

Olhou de novo para o papel que o homem havia lhe devolvido, e procurou mais alguma informação.

_Avenida_.

Aquele lugar não parecia uma avenida.

_Ao contrário_.

E quando Harry começou a pisar na placa de metal velho no chão, foi que ela percebeu.

- Já sei! - O moreno se sobressaltou ao ouví-la dar sinal de uma solução. Ela aproximou-se em passos rápidos - Preste atenção, Harry. - disse enquanto abaixava defronte à placa como alguns momentos atrás o amigo fez e o convidou a repetir seu gesto. - Não vê? 12 e -12? Não consegue perceber algo? - ela só viu suas sobrancelhas formarem um leve "V" e ele menear negativamente com a cabeça. Ela olhou-o com um olhar impaciente, fazendo-o sentir-se ignorante por ela perceber algo que ele ainda não percebera. - Caramba, Harry, você, para um auror, está me decepcinando!

Ele olhou de um lado para outro buscando alguma resposta.

- Bem, eles são números opostos. - Mas disso ele já sabia.

- Exatamente! E não vê a relação da avenida? - ela olhou à sua volta encorajando-o a olhar também.

- É uma ruazinha. Bem menor que uma avenida.

- Isso! E perceba onde essa placa está. - Harry analisou outra vez a placa, finalmente entendendo o raciocínio da mulher.

- Você acha que esse estúdio fica aí embaixo, não acha?

- Não só embaixo, mas também ao contrário. Vê o mar? Como ele reflete o Sol?

Ele riu ironicamente quando ela terminou a frase.

- Esses bruxos não têm mais o que complicar. Há algum tempo atrás ainda usávamos Chaves do Portal, Redes de Flu ou atalhos bem visíveis e compreensíveis - Ele falou, soando como um homem de mais de meia-idade - Ou então seria muito mais prático se aquele cara tivesse nos falado logo como entrar, droga. Mas então, vamos, deixe-me salvar o resto de dignidade que me sobrou; deixe-me fazer a parte prática.

Ela sorriu não se opondo à sua decisão enquanto dava-lhe espaço necessário. Agora era questão de honra, ou orgulho masculino, como preferisse. Precisava escolher um feitiço que abrisse aquela placa na primeira tentativa. Um qualquer não deveria resolver, então ele precisava analisar. Bom, explodir com certeza não era um meio muito viável, pois ela poderia não ceder de todos os modos.

Porém um simples deveria. Querer complicar no feitiço era como pedir que eles fossem embora e não voltassem mais. Então preparou a varinha e apontou para a placa.

- _Alorromora._

A placa abriu-se com um som metálico no mesmo instante. Harry olhou-a cair pro lado com um ar satisfeito, depois espiou o buraco retangular que ela deixara no chão. Não se via nada, apenas uma ampla escuridão.

- Não me diga que vamos ter que subir pelo ar em vez de pular logo aí dentro.

- Eu acredito que não.

- Ótimo, primeiro as damas.

- Obrigado, _cavalheiro_.

E entrou lá sem rodeios, sem falar algo mais. Três segundos depois Harry fazia o mesmo, e assistia a luz que provinha de onde ele estava alguns segundos atrás desaparecer, sendo fechada pela placa. A sensação era tão diferente quanto aparatar ou usar qualquer meio mágico. Sentia-se dar cambalhotas no ar gelado daquele lugar, mas não sentia seu estômago revirar. Seus olhos ainda viam o negro quando sentiu seus pés finalmente tocarem o chão sem a força que imaginou que tocariam. Ao acostumar sua visão novamente à luz, viu sua amiga de costas, de braços cruzados apoiando seu peso em um pé, aparentemente apenas esperando por ele para prosseguir. Ao sentí-lo se aproximar, olhou por cima do ombro e confirmou sua vinda.

- Demorou. - disse com um sorriso travesso.

- Sentiu minha falta?

Ela não respondeu, só caminhou alguns passos pra estudar melhor o lugar em que estavam. Um longo corredor, bem iluminado. Em cada um de seus lados, muitas portas, que não deveriam guardar mais que dois metros entre cada uma. Nas portas, placas douradas com poucas palavras. E nas placas, nomes de diretores e de seus respectivos filmes.

- Harry, me ajude a encontrar o nome do Tenny nas placas. - Mas Harry já estava prontificado, verificando as portas da direita enquanto a amiga verificava as da esquerda. O lugar cheirava a madeira nova, indicando que aquelas portas de início de corredor haviam sido abertas recentemente. Do jeito que fosse necessário. Para novos filmes.

E lá estava ela. A porta que trazia o título _O_ _Mestiço_ gravado nas letras douradas, agora diante de Hermione, distante apenas três portas do início da fileira.

- Aqui, Harry, aqui está.

O homem abandonou sua busca pela direita, e sem hesitar caminhou em alguns passos até onde a amiga estava. Ela prontificou-se para abrir a maçaneta, mas antes disso, a porta foi aberta com velocidade, fazendo Harry imediatamente empunhar sua varinha por instinto. Hermione continuou impassível enquanto a porta se abria rapidamente, algo lhe dizia que estava tudo bem.

Hermione teve que dar um passo para trás, assustando Harry, quando Sairo Tenny deu um passo rápido e quase colidiu com ela.

- Harry, Hermione, que bom que estão aqui, já estava subindo pra verificar se estavam tendo problemas com a entrada. Sabia que não teriam. - Ele sorriu tímido enquanto Harry guardava sua varinha, após um olhar cúmplice que os dois aurores trocaram.

- Entrem, quero apresentar vocês a algumas pessoas.

O lugar era vasto. O teto enfeitiçado, semelhante ao de Hogwarts, parecendo que estavam à céu aberto. A entrada lembrava uma cidade trouxa, como muitas. Aquele lugar deveria estar cheio delas. Provavelmente tão reais quanto o teto que mostrava nuvens de outono.

Bruxos e bruxas caminhando pra lá e pra cá. Uns com suas varinhas trabalhando, outros fazendo trabalhos manuais pra tornar a cidade um pouco mais trouxa. Alguns mexiam em pássaros, estrelas, latas de lixo, enquanto novatos paravam para observar os dois protagonistas que se dirigiam a um grupo de pessoas que conversavam, acompanhados do diretor. O grupo era formado por três homens e duas mulheres.

- Patrulha de Ouro - Tenny chamou animado, quando aproximou-se o suficiente deles -, Harry e Hermione.

Os dois ouviram saudações tímidas, animadas, secas. Alguns sorriram, outros acenaram. Teve até quem olhasse com um olhar perdido, examinando os dois adultos de beleza imensa à frente.

- Esse é Jeff, o encarregado pelas câmeras. Esse é David, encarregado pelo elenco, uma intuição admirável. Esse é o irmão dele, Hugh, que cria o roteiro, e essa é a esposa do Hugh, Lucy, que vai cuidar do figurino e da maquiagem. E por final, Jey, que cuida da parte trouxa. Vai atuar também.

Não sabiam se era regra naquela área, mas os cinco eram bonitos; cada um com sua beleza particular, sendo forte ou magro, alto ou baixo, eram todos bonitos.

Todos aparentaram ser bem receptivos, às vezes até demais. Hermione podia jurar que quando a mulher que estava mais perto deles pôs os olhos no "homem-que-sobreviveu", um sorriso mais explícito que o necessário nasceu em sua boca. A tal Jey, que era também, a mais bonita dos cinco, com seus longos cabelos negros e rosto típico de modelos de revista, endireitou o corpo inteiro à simples menção do nome do homem.

_Oferecida_. Caramba, ela mal conhecia a tal mulher e já estava fazendo chingamentos mentais. Dessa vez não podia jurar que não era a super proteção que ela dividia com o moreno; se dependesse do seu primeiro julgamento, aquela mulher não encostaria em um fio de cabelo dele sequer.

Harry, por sua vez, viu a maneira como dois dos três homens quase comeram Hermione com os olhos, sendo que o único que trocou apenas olhares simpáticos possuía uma aliança no anelar esquerdo.

_Idiotas_. Ele teria trabalho com aqueles dois. Fez uma anotação mental de tranformar os dois em caixas de sapatos caso viessem de gracinha pra cima de Hermione, enquanto a mesma beliscava de leve suas costelas, chamando sua atenção. Sairo chamava-os pra conversar em particular.

- E Patrulha, ao trabalho.

Eles caminharam apenas alguns metros antes de pararem, em frente a um prédio comum como todos os outros.

- Acho que aqui está bom - comentou, e virou-se para fitar os dois de frente. - Hoje mesmo vou dar a vocês o roteiro, e se possível, gostaria de começar a gravar logo amanhã. Eu sei que é pouco tempo, se não conseguirmos, não tem problema. Só queria que...

- A gente nunca atuou, você sabe, não?

- Profissionalmente, mas vocês vivem disso. Queria só...

- _Sairo!_

- ... que vocês soubessem que a Patrulha....

- _Sairo!_ - Aparentemente o homem que Hermione reconheceu ser Hugh, que escreve o roteiro, chamava Tenny, com papéis entre as mãos.

- ... tem personalidades distintas, e apesar de alguns poucos desentendimentos, eles se dão muito bem.

Harry pôde comparar a ansiedade que aquele homem transmitia a de um garoto de 10 anos.

_- SAIRO!_

Sairo suspirou paciente.

- Me dêem um minuto.

Então ele andou até onde o homem que lhe chamara estava, com a elegância de um astro de tevê. Harry viu o outro começar a falar antes mesmo que Tenny chegasse a ele.

- Você está bem? Com tudo isso? - perguntou Hermione.

- Estou, eu penso - respondeu. - Você está?

- Acho que sim - Houve um breve momento de silêncio em que Harry olhou seus olhos, que não olhavam os seus. - Gostou da Jey? - Havia um leve desdém em sua voz, e Harry percebeu. E riu com vontade.

- Está com ciúmes?

- Eu? Ciúmes de _você_, Potter? Não seja convencido - Ele ainda ria, enquanto Hermione tentava soar convincente.

- É, ela é bonita.

Primeiro Harry pensou que encantamentos fossem sair de seus olhos; mas por provocação, ela pôs um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rosados e disse:

- Tem razão. E o que me diz daqueles dois? Lindos, não acha? - Olhou-o para observar sua reação. - Jeff... Gostei da cor dos cabelos dele, parece com a minha. - Ela fingiu encontrar algo de muito interessante nas unhas enquanto ele procurava um tom ameaçador.

- Nem pense, _Jean_.

- Então nem ouse,_ James._

Os dois sorriram abrandando a brincadeira. Harry sabia que se ele quisesse namorar a Murta-Que-Geme, por menos que gostasse, Hermione não se poria entre os dois. Se Hermione quisesse flertar com o pombo da calçada, ele também não se imporia, apenas iria interná-la no St. Mungus o mais rápido possível.

Durante o tempo em que Harry se imaginou levando uma distante Hermione nos braços, desesperado correndo em direção ao hospital, Sairo já terminara sua conversa com Hugh e vinha caminhando até os dois, trazendo na mão os papéis que antes estavam nas mãos do roteirista. Uns passos lentos a mais e ele alcançou os dois, os olhos ainda nos papéis escritos a tinta.

Sairo então levantou o olhar e dirigiu-se a eles.

- Hugh me sugeriu uma mudança no roteiro. Bom, na verdade, uma mudança _de_ roteiro; e eu achei interessante.

Os outros dois se entreolharam.

- Uma mudança de roteiro? - começou Hermione.

- Se não se importarem.

- Isso é freqüente?

- Bom, mais do que deveria ser, devo admitir - Ele falou como se de fato isso não tivesse muita importância. - Garanto que vocês vão gostar mais do que a idéia original - Então entregou as duas cópias do roteiro que antes ainda jaziam em suas mãos - Bom, acho que nos vemos amanhã.

Acenou para Harry e piscou um olho para Hermione amigavelmente (ou foi o que pareceu), afastando-se sem esperar resposta negativa ou positiva dos dois. Se ele temia do jeito que deixou a entender a rejeição da nova proposta, então ele deveria mesmo ter gostado dela quando Hugh apresentou-a, ou então, só estava com muita pressa.

Com um sorriso otimista, Hermione incentivou Harry a abraçar-lhe a cintura e levá-los para casa. Teriam muito trabalho amanhã. E hoje também.

* * *

Gente, um milhão e quatrocentas desculpas! ú.u

Tive uma série de probleminhas que atrasaram em muito a postagem. Entre eles o meu total "empaque". Eu abria o programa, clicava na última palavra que eu tinha escrito, e ficava lá minutos, tentando escrever algo que não fosse vir a me arrepender depois -.-'

Fora o teclado do meu computador que tinha dado pau em teclas cruciais, como o espaço, por exemplo... Usar teclado virtual não agiliza em nada a escrita, como dá pra imaginar...

Mas o melhor é que o capítulo tá aí, e no próximo vocês já vão poder ver Harry e Hermione atuando ^^

***Pryh***: Obrigada pela review, fico satisfeita se ainda estiver acompanhando. Espero que volte por aqui! ^^ Beijos!

**Kaori-sann**: Se antes era meio milênio imagina agora! Isso porque te falei "Pretendo postar antes do Ano Novo" xD Bom, como uma leitora presente, espero que você volte aqui ^^ Beijos!

Ah, isso me fez lembrar uma coisa: Feliz Natal e Feliz Ano Novo atrasado, pessoal! ^^

Deixem reviews, e eu espero _realmente_ não demorar tanto de novo :)

Beijos e fiquem na paz!


	4. Capítulo 4

Gente... oi u.u

Comento sobre minha demora injustificável no final do capítulo... Mas é que antes de começarem a leitura (se ainda tiver alguém disposto a ler depois de tanto tempo) preciso dar algumas instruções...

Na parte em que Harry e Hermione enfim atuam, eu optei por narrar a cena como se eles fossem os próprios personagens. Ou seja, durante a cena não vou me referir a eles diretamente, mas vou usar os nomes dos personagens, que, vocês vão descobrir ao longo do capítulo, não poderiam ser menos originais xD Isso quer dizer que tentei fazer parecer uma estória dentro da outra, pra ficar mais fácil e mais agradável de ler. Bom, se alguém não entendeu, acho que quando chegar a parte dá pra entender. Queria esclarecer também que Harry e Hermione acabam deixando transpassar algumas de suas emoções para os personagens, mas eu acho que é imperceptível, uma vez que não dá pra ter certeza se são deles próprios ou dos personagens, entendem? (complicado e doido, eu sei) Mas quando for algum caso assim, eu pretendo retomar depois, pra esclarecer, divagar, seja lá o que for... No fundo, eu não sei bem o que faço.

Bom, por ora é só. Aproveitem!

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

- Peraí... Eu sou _o quê_?

- Um _changer_, Harry.

Ele virou a página apressado, já que Hermione já estava várias linhas à sua frente e já se preparava pra virar a próxima página.

- _Dá pra você esperar_? - ele exclamou ansioso, já que ele nem havia achado o nome que ela tinha falado ainda.

Hermione riu e se debruçou pro lado do sofá que ele estava, indicando com o dedo onde ela lera o termo. Ele devia estar bem cansado de novidades por um dia, porque em vez de procurar logo pelo fim da página, ele começou por cima.

- Eu aparato, sem ser bruxo?

- Teletransporte.

- E você é bruxa.

- E caço _changers_.

Harry estudou os papéis, depois de dar olhadas rápidas pra amiga, imaginando Hermione fazendo-o correr de medo. E aquela idéia lhe pareceu engraçada, sem ter certeza do porquê.

- Ok, pronto pra começar? - perguntou Hermione.

- Acho que até agora, sim. - respondeu Harry, hesitante.

Os dois treinaram as falas, até quando puderam. Mais tarde, receberam um chamado do Ministério; aparentemente um bruxo havia roubado um banco trouxa na Irlanda do Norte e agora estava a caminho de Londres.

- Harry, corra lá em cima e troque essa blusa por uma mais simples. Tenho uma idéia.

Enquanto Harry corria em direção ao andar de cima, Hermione passou pela cozinha e foi em direção a uma porta em que eles usavam pra guardar objetos, roupas, coisas que eles costumam usar em missões, e pegou nele um casaco de couro preto e óculos também pretos, e andou de volta à sala. Harry já descia rápido as escadas, vestindo pela cabeça uma camisa verde, e deixando, ao término, uma sensação de que seus cabelos nunca mais abaixariam.

- _Perfeito!_ - a mulher exclamou tão baixo que Harry precisou ler os lábios dela. Depois pôs um sorriso nos seus. - Ah, me refiro ao cabelo - ela completou, precipitando-se em direção a ele, colocando uma mão de cada lado de sua cabeça e puxando seus cabelos ainda mais pra cima. Depois mordeu o lábio inferior com um sorriso em sinal de aprovação.

- O que tem em mente?

- Nada de mais - respondeu, vestindo o casaco e os óculos. - Qual é o lugar que eles falaram?

Ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela. No instante seguinte tudo escurecia e ela já sentia aquela conhecida sensação de compressão em todo o seu corpo. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão e seus olhos se abriram, ela viu Harry, com aquela mesma expressão fria que ele usava nas missões. Como uma máscara que ele usava pra se defender.

Eles haviam aparatado em um grande, bonito parque. Parecia ainda mais exuberante pela luz do final de tarde cortada por nuvens, que, apesar de densas e escuras, pareciam não ameaçar o tempo. Hermione sorriu alheia à impassível expressão de seu amigo, que agora carregava um brilho leve no olhar verde. Não soube dizer se era pelo Sol que batia firmemente, ou por outro motivo.

E ela logo reconheceu o lugar. Os dois amavam aquele lugar. Sempre que tinham um tempo pra passear, era na maioria das vezes àquele lugar que eles iam. Havia vezes também que, sem a companhia do outro, recorriam ao parque pra pensar, pra ficar sozinho.

Ainda mais que não muitos metros separavam o apartamento deles do Hyde Park.

Hermione segurou sua mão direita na esquerda de Harry e entrelaçou-as. Ela sabia que ele não a veria piscar um olho por baixo dos óculos, mas ele entendeu o recado do mesmo jeito. Quando eles começaram a caminhar pela praça, Hermione já sentiu o amigo-"namorado" um pouco mais descontraído.

Eles andaram pouco até se sentarem abaixo de uma árvore, e se recostarem junto a ela. Harry soltou as mãos entrelaçadas e passou o braço sobre a cintura de Hermione, puxando-a mais pra si. A mão livre foi em direção ao rosto dela; o rosto dele, em direção a seu ouvido.

- _Eu sabia que você já queria isso há muito tempo, era só me dizer_ - brincou ele. Ela riu uma risada gostosa.

- _Ah, sim, desde que te conheci. Apesar de já ser a terceira vez que fazemos isso_ - Passou o lado do seu rosto sobre o dele, arrepiando-se pela sensação da barba que crescia fazendo cócegas. Percebeu no momento seguinte que não foi um movimento muito sensato.

- _Tá vendo aquela primeira ruela à sua frente?_ - ele perguntou ainda em voz baixa, enquanto ela levantava o olhar que se encontrava baixo. Ela agora entrelaçava sua mão com a dele que estava em seu rosto.

- _Sim_.

- _É pra lá que o cara vai. E é pra lá que a gente tem que ir_.

Ela sorriu um sorriso que faria qualquer um que passasse por eles àquela hora pensar que Harry fazia uma proposta um tanto quanto indecente ao seu ouvido.

Hermione então se separou o suficiente dele pra levantar os óculos até a cabeça e lançá-lo um olhar rápido, mas tão explícito quanto o sorriso que antes havia esboçado. O sorriso que ele não vira.

Com esse olhar, Harry já se levantava andava com ela até a rua, as mãos dadas, os passos em harmonia. Seja como for, Harry admitiu que Hermione precisava de um mérito extra pela atuação impecável.

- Nossa, o que foi aquilo? Pelo rosto das pessoas que passaram você deve ter feito alguma coisa diferente dessa vez - comentou Harry, quando ninguém mais passava por eles. Ela riu.

- Estou treinando.

Harry virou o rosto e sorriu pra ela. Um sorriso diferente. Um sorriso que Hermione não soube definir se era de atuação, mas que pareceu a ela verdadeiro, como se a situação não tivesse lhe obrigado a delineá-lo.

- Você está ficando bom - ela comentou de volta. O homem apenas riu, como ela fizera antes.

Agora o Sol fazia apenas um borrão laranja no horizonte. As luzes da praça já se acendiam.

- Harry - Hermione começou –, tenho outra idéia.

- Diga.

Ela olhou-o rapidamente de lado, como se para captar sua expressão antes de continuar.

- Quando a gente entrar na rua, não anda muito, só o suficiente pra tentar não chamar atenção. Nessa hora o homem já deve estar quase chegando, então você me deixa e segue seu caminho, mas não se afasta; vou voltar pro lado que a gente entrou e ele vai me reconhecer quando eu passar por ele. Não, calma, me deixa terminar - Porque ele já dava sinais de negação - Aí você entra pra me ajudar. Não se preocupe, Harry, sei o que estou fazendo.

Não, ele não ia aceitar. Se bobeasse, e com a sorte que tinham quando se tratava dele, poderiam estar lidando com o próprio Will River. E já não bastava a tensão ter reaparecido só de pensar no nome dele, imagine em pensar nele passando tão próximo de Hermione...

- Harry, confie em mim, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Alguém vinha no sentido oposto. Harry deu o sorriso mais forçado que Hermione já vira-o dar em tempos e, contrariado, segurou o lado do seu rosto com a mão que não estava na dela.

- Claro que sim, amor - depois beijou seu pescoço. Ela bufou quando já estavam de costas pro homem corpulento que passara - Mas nem sonhando, Hermione. Você vai estar de costas quando ele te reconhecer - ele livrou seu rosto.

- Você acha que só você tem o direito de ter essas idéias?

- Sinceramente, sim. Eu sou o homem aqui - Ele a ouviu suspirar em uma mistura de irritação e divertimento.

- Você vai ter que confiar em mim - Eles já estavam a dez metros do início da rua.

- Eu confio.

- Então deixa eu fazer o que tenho em mente.

Ele murmurou um quase inaudível "ok" e atravessou a rua que separava a entrada da outra do parque. Harry sorriu ao sentir a mão de Hermione suando contra a sua.

- Como você quer que eu confie em você se sua mão sua desse jeito?

Ela o olhou e seu olhar agora trazia um tipo mínimo de descontração.

- Você sabe que eu fico assim.

A morena endireitou a jaqueta de couro enquanto adentrava mais a rua, a mão apertada à do amigo, o coração pulsando mais rápido. Embaixo dos óculos, os olhos escaneando a área, apreensivos. À sua direita, um gato andava calmo, alheio aos dois que passavam.

As moradias eram tão similares e juntas que pareciam ser apenas uma. A calçada era impecavelmente limpa, mas visivelmente desgastada pelo tempo. Um morador curioso atraiu o olhar de Hermione por um momento, mas que, sem muito interesse, logo desviou.

Um pouco mais à frente, uma rua transversal dobrava à esquerda e à direita. Harry olhou um momento para a amiga, mas ela continuou caminhando adiante. Quando chegavam perto de outra rua transversal, foi a vez de Hermione lançar um olhar para Harry e conduzi-lo para a esquerda.

Alguns poucos passos depois, ela parou e encostou-se à parede, puxando o homem para si. Murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e agarrou-se a ele em um abraço, esperando apenas o momento de agir.

A rua estava deserta; ninguém passando despreocupadamente, nenhum morador ocioso. Também ninguém nas ruas em volta. Eram só eles dois, atentos a qualquer barulho que perturbasse o silêncio. Hermione fechou os olhos, apertando a testa, contando mentalmente para passar o tempo.

Dois minutos depois, uma lixeira foi derrubada e um palavrão pronunciado. Com um abrir de olhos, Hermione se separou do amigo, que, um pouco contrafeito, desejou-lhe sorte. Ela cruzou os braços e colocou a mão direita dentro do casaco, onde a varinha estava guardada em um bolso interno. Caminhou como se estivesse voltando para o parque, e encarou por um momento o homem apressado que vinha pelo outro lado.

A princípio ele apenas lançou um olhar mal-humorado na direção dela. Mas como ela havia previsto, o homem a reconheceu, e um segundo antes de eles estarem de costas um para o outro a tensão na testa do ladrão desapareceu para dar lugar a dois olhos surpresos. Ele se virou e gritou _"Impedimenta!"_.

O feitiço foi rápido e certeiro, mas bateu no escudo já conjurado por Hermione. Girou nos calcanhares e ficou face a face com o homem. Os óculos já levantados mostravam um olhar focado para alguma coisa atrás da cabeça dele.

Já pressentindo para onde ela olhava, ou melhor, para quem, virou-se, sem muitas opções.

Virou-se a tempo de escutar Harry conjurar o feitiço "_Incarcerous_". Cordas imediatamente prenderam-se ao redor de seu corpo, derrubando-o no chão. Harry aproximou-se dele e apontou sua varinha.

- Você está preso por roubo e será levado a Azkaban.

* * *

_Dia seguinte, 9:57 a.m. Avenida Devlin Whitehorn. _

- Vem alguém desse lado?

Harry olhou novamente para ter certeza. - Não.

- Tá, vou abrir. _Alorromora._ – Eles escutaram um som metálico e no instante seguinte uma placa retangular no chão abriu-se para um buraco escuro. Antes de pular nele para ir de encontro ao corredor cheio de portas já conhecido, Hermione olhou para o homem em pé ao seu lado. – Primeiro as damas? – zombou ela, lembrando-se do dia anterior.

O homem estudou-a por um segundo antes de se agachar ao lado da amiga que já estava agachada. Observou seu meio sorriso e respondeu:

- Não deixemos o cavalheirismo de lado.

Ela bufou divertida – Bobo. – e pulou logo em seguida.

Ele riu satisfeito e repetiu o gesto. Depois da escuridão, do vento frio e da sensação de sucessivas cambalhotas, seus pés aterrissaram levemente no chão. Dessa vez encontrou Hermione já se dirigindo à porta que entraram no dia anterior. Agora o título gravado na placa da porta mudara para _Fugindo no Escuro_, em concordância com a mudança de roteiro.

Ao adentrarem o set, que pareceu tão magnífico e inusitado à segunda vista quanto à primeira, não demorou muito para os amigos avistarem o diretor sentado em uma cadeira que mais parecia uma pilha de objetos socados. Quando Harry chegou mais perto, achou que se assemelhava a uma pilha de lixo que tinha sobrevivido a uma luta de boxe particularmente violenta. Não sabia se era porque ele havia sido criado por trouxas ou por qualquer outro motivo, mas aquela... coisa parecia algo que foi regurgitado por um dragão ou no mínimo o que um cachorro poderia usar como poste de bom grado. Querendo saber se ele fora o único que notara a estranheza daquela cadeira, Harry arriscou um olhar a Hermione, que tinha um ar divertido como se quisesse abafar o riso antes que fosse tarde demais.

- _Não acredito que é verdade_ – sussurrou ela para o amigo.

- _O quê?_ – sussurrou de volta.

- _Escutei que ao final de cada filme, ele coleta alguns objetos usados nas filmagens que foram inutilizados e junta todos nessa cadeira, por falta de palavra melhor._

_-_ _Que tipos de objetos?_

_- Ah, de tudo. Desde solas de sapato até restos de maquiagem._

Harry olhou para um montinho perto de um dos pés da cadeira que parecia desagradavelmente com um tufo de cabelo. Tentando ignorar o embrulho que teve no estômago, ele perguntou:

- _E como você sabia disso?_

_- As garotas do Uso Indevido da Magia estavam falando nisso umas semanas atrás. Elas também não conseguiam acreditar._

_- Hermione Granger participando de conversas triviais?_

_- Não era uma conversa trivial, estávamos falando de... ah, calado! –_ ela sorriu, enquanto ele ria.

A poucos passos de distância da cadeira, eles foram forçados a se recompor. A essa altura, o diretor já notara a presença deles e desviara a atenção dos pergaminhos aos quais estava absorto antes dos dois chegarem.

- Olá, como é bom ver vocês – cumprimentou com um sorriso. Eles sorriram de volta. – Espero que não tenha sido pouco tempo pra vocês estudarem as falas, por hoje fico feliz só com a primeira cena; sei que vocês têm trabalho a fazer no Ministério.

- Temos a cena na ponta da língua.

- Ótimo, vou então mandá-los até a Lucy para ela vesti-los e maquiá-los.

Ao som da última palavra, Harry soltou um muxoxo que só Hermione pôde ouvir, enquanto Sairo fazia sinal para que o seguissem.

- Que foi, Harry? Você sabia que seria maquiado – disse Hermione, divertimento em sua voz.

- Eu sei, mas ainda soa esquisito.

Os três foram em direção à porta da frente de uma casa que poderia fazer parte do cenário, e que talvez fizesse, mas era usada assim mesmo para outros fins. Ao entrarem, avistaram uma mulher baixa, aparentando menos de 30 anos, de cabelos ondulados que desciam até os ombros, emoldurando o rosto gentil e levemente arredondado. O mesmo se alargou em um sorriso quando ela viu quem entrava na sala atrás de Sairo. No momento seguinte ela largava o que tinha nas mãos na superfície mais próxima e dirigia-se ao grupo que acabara de entrar.

- Olá, Lucy. Estão em boas mãos agora – disse o diretor dirigindo-se aos dois aurores. - Vou andando porque tenho uns últimos ajustes a fazer com o Jeff. – deu um breve aceno e retirou-se sem querer se deter muito, deixando Harry e Hermione com a mulher.

- Ele está sempre a mil, não sei como consegue – comentou Lucy, estendendo a mão para eles. – Muito prazer em revê-los.

- O prazer é nosso – cumprimentou Hermione de volta, após ter oferecido sua mão a ela.

- Um grande prazer – Harry repetiu o gesto.

Ele achou o aperto da mulher um tanto quanto trêmulo, e desejou que sua mão não estivesse tremendo tanto quando ela aproximasse um daqueles pincéis enormes que ela tinha do seu rosto.

- Por favor, sentem-se, enquanto vou buscar a roupa que vestirão antes de começar a fazer a maquiagem – ela apontou duas cadeiras em frente a um grande espelho.

Ela se retirou e voltou poucos momentos depois, trazendo vestes tipicamente trouxas, não muito distintas das que eles já usavam. Os dois trocaram as roupas e voltaram para as finalizações. Harry observava apreensivo enquanto a mulher baixa sacudia a varinha e fazia voarem em seu rosto várias coisas que ele não sabia identificar. Esse último fato deixou-o mais apreensivo ainda, pois ela poderia estar colocando nele até extrato de titica de coruja e ele não saberia dizer.

Enquanto tentava afastar esses pensamentos que pareciam mais desagradáveis a cada novo produto ou feitiço lançado em sua direção, Lucy anunciava estar quase acabando. Quando esta finalmente acabou, Harry pôs-se de pé prontamente, como se estar sentado mais um segundo pudesse significar outra dose de maquiagem. Ele virou-se para a amiga, que, ao contrário dele, não parecia ter pressa para levantar. Ela continuava tão linda quanto sempre; a diferença era que as pequeninas sardas que tinha embaixo dos olhos e no nariz haviam sido mascaradas e seus cabelos castanho-claros haviam ganhado tons dourados próximos ao loiro. Ele não havia realmente parado para pensar na possibilidade de ocorrer uma mudança desse estilo, mas essa visão fez-lhe pensar que Hermione ficaria linda até fantasiada de Dolores Umbridge.

- Mesmo sem sua cicatriz, James, você continua parecendo o Harry – sorriu a mulher travessamente.

Harry olhou para si mesmo pela primeira vez desde que os objetos começaram a se mexer às ordens de Lucy. Percebeu que estava mais preocupado em ver se iam acertar um olho seu do que checar como estava ficando de fato. Seus cabelos tinham clareado alguns tons, que passaram de muito pretos para um castanho escuro. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda, no entanto, guardavam a mesma cor, exatamente como os de Hermione, que continuavam naquele mel que ele tanto gostava. De fato, não havia mais cicatriz em sua testa, mas seus cabelos continuavam na mesma desordem de sempre.

- Tem razão – tirou seus olhos do espelho pra voltá-los para a amiga - E você sempre será Hermione, Jean – e sorriu de volta.

- Vejo que já estão entrando nos personagens. – comentou Lucy, que até o momento apenas observava os dois, acenando a varinha ocasionalmente para guardar o que foi usado em uma cômoda próxima. – Aqui estão seus óculos, Harry, lancei alguns feitiços para que sua visão desembaçasse, mas não existem feitiços que tornem esse efeito permanente, então os que lancei serão suficientes apenas para o tempo da cena – ela entregou os óculos ao homem, que, de fato, não enxergava mais turvo - E admito que não consegui abaixar seus cabelos de jeito nenhum, espero que Tenny não se desaponte de encontrá-los praticamente da mesma forma como que entrou aqui.

- Se a tia Petúnia não conseguiu abaixá-los eu duvidava muito que ela conseguisse – falou Harry para Hermione, fazendo-a rir, enquanto guardava os óculos em um bolso das vestes ao deixarem o lugar para ir em direção ao cenário o qual se prostrava o diretor.

Embora estivesse de manhã, o céu logo acima deles estava escuro como o de uma noite avançada. Uma rua estendia-se à frente e sua iluminação vinha apenas de algumas poucas luzes no alto de postes, embora tudo parecesse inusitadamente bem iluminado; dos dois lados da rua viam-se prédios e casas misturados a estabelecimentos comerciais, essa hora já fechados, à exceção de um bar que contrastava com o restante da rua, com sua iluminação excessiva e seus sons de vozes, risadas e música.

Sairo Tenny estava em pé junto a Jeff, responsável pelas câmeras, que examinava uma lixeira com muito mais atenção do que se podia esperar. Ele murmurava alguns feitiços, ela tremia mas continuava tão lixeira quanto sempre. Aparentando uma certa impaciência, não demorou muito até ele acenar a varinha e fazê-la desaparecer, argumentando algo com Tenny em um tom irritado, que tentava acalmá-lo com gestos e palavras.

Quando Jeff finalmente se deu por vencido, saiu em direção a um carro estacionado e começou a examinar um dos espelhos retrovisores. Sairo já andava em direção à sua cadeira tosca, que fora movida do cenário onde estava para este, quando Lucy alcançou-o com Harry e Hermione logo atrás.

- Sairo, são todos seus – anunciou ela, quando o diretor percebeu a aproximação dos três.

- Obrigado, Lucy, magnífica como sempre.

Ela sorriu para ele sem jeito e depois para Harry e Hermione, se afastando logo em seguida.

- Já está tudo pronto pra começarmos a gravar – recomeçou Tenny. – Mas antes queria só conversar algumas coisas com vocês. – ele fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar – Eu sei que vocês nunca estiveram em um filme e sei que pode ser uma experiência um pouco estranha, mas garanto que se torna mais confortável se agirem como se não estivessem sendo filmados. Já ouvi falar que os trouxas utilizam umas câmeras próprias deles pra fazer a filmagem... nossa, são imensas, eu não podia pensar em um desperdício de espaço maior que aquilo. E de filme também; nem quero imaginar quantas vezes eles precisam repetir uma cena por causa de posicionamento de câmera – ele parecia horrorizado com os próprios pensamentos – Mas deixando isso de lado, aqui nossas câmeras podem ser qualquer coisa. Uma pedra, uma janela, um retrovisor de carro – ele apontou para o objeto o qual Jeff estivera analisando momentos antes. – Ainda bem que a Jey está aqui pra me ajudar com essas coisas, porque eu nunca poderia imaginar que uma coisa dessas tinha nome – falou ele mais pra si mesmo que para os outros dois. Harry se lembrava do diretor dizendo que era Jey quem cuidava de toda a parte trouxa – Bom, mas o que quero dizer é que penso que é bem mais fácil se sentir à vontade aqui do que com os trouxas. Nós estaremos usando feitiços da desilusão e o lugar em que estaremos será apenas a continuação dessa rua. Fica até mais fácil fingir que nem estamos ali. Repetiremos a cena quantas vezes forem necessárias e, acima de tudo, quero que se divirtam.

- Já estamos – disse Harry, antes que pudesse pensar na sessão de maquiagem.

Sairo sorriu satisfeito.

- Acho que vocês sabem o que fazer então. Tomem as suas posições que vamos começar gravar – disse, parecendo mais ansioso quando se retirou.

- _Boa sorte_ – murmurou Harry para Hermione, segurando sua mão um breve momento e apertando-a de leve.

- _Boa sorte_ – disse ela também, antes dos dois tomarem rumos distintos.

Hermione sentiu seu coração acelerar várias batidas enquanto caminhava até a esquina mais próxima. Harry estava indo em direção àquele único bar iluminado na calçada à direita. Agora que estava longe dele, percebera de fato como era estar prestes a atuar. Perto dele ela não sentira as mãos gelarem e as pernas falharem, a boca secar e o estômago embrulhar. Era como se Harry desse a ela uma sensação de segurança que ela na realidade não tinha.

Harry, por sua vez, sentia um vazio desde o momento em que largara a mão da amiga. Um nó na garganta acompanhou-o até ele cruzar a pequena distância até o bar barulhento, a rua parecendo maior e mais fria a cada passo que dava, a magnitude do que era estar ali se evidenciando por estar sozinho, mesmo que por alguns minutos. Antes de entrar no bar, olhou por cima do ombro e viu a amiga de costas, e se perguntou se ela teria notado como o cenário ficara frio tão de repente.

Poucos segundos depois de ter fechado a porta, escutou a voz de Sairo ecoando dentro do lugar, mais alto que a música e as vozes dos atores que agora cumprimentavam Harry brevemente.

- Muito bem, vamos começar... - houve um rápido silêncio antes que ele continuasse - Luz...

Luzes piscaram como se estivessem respondendo ao chamado. Harry percebeu como os outros atores voltaram ao que faziam enquanto ele próprio dava seus últimos cumprimentos e tomava sua posição, conseguindo acalmar-se um pouco após a receptividade do grupo. Pensou novamente em Hermione.

- ...Câmera...

Ela, encostada contra a parede de uma casa, lembrou-se do dia anterior, em que ela e Harry se abraçaram em um lugar muito semelhante, ao lado de uma esquina, em uma rua deserta. Lembrou-se da sensação de seus braços reconfortando-a, e aquilo, mais do que tudo, foi o que a acalmou. No segundo seguinte, Sairo terminava a frase:

- ... Ação!

* * *

Já era tarde e a rua estava deserta. Se não fosse por um bar que tocava sua música e exaltava seus sons na noite silenciosa, aquela rua pareceria tão comum e serena quanto poderia ser. Ocasionalmente risadas altas interpelavam-se ao som de copos que iam e voltavam às mesas e de conversas indistinguíveis. Logo após uma dessas ocasiões, a porta do bar foi escancarada, revelando um jovem alto, de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos extraordinariamente verdes. Embora estivesse saindo de um bar, parecia perfeitamente sóbrio.

- Ah, qual é, James! Já está mesmo indo?

- Ao contrário de você, Rich, eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã. Talvez quando você parar de marcar tudo às quintas eu fique até mais tarde.

Houve outra explosão de risadas bêbadas misturadas com exclamações de aprovação, enquanto James fechava a porta com um leve sorriso no rosto. Quando escutou o som da frase "Às quintas a cerveja é mais barata!" abafado pela porta já fechada, seu sorriso alargou-se mais. Começou então sua caminhada a pé, trocando a calçada pelo meio da rua, que àquela hora era mais iluminada e os carros eram mais raros. Embora tivesse a escolha de chegar a casa em menos de dois segundos, ele gostava de aproveitar o fato de ter duas pernas e poder usá-las de vez em quando.

Então ele começou seu caminho de volta, mas não tinha avançado muito quando escutou um barulho vindo de um ponto mais à frente da rua. Parou. Pensou ter visto um vulto na altura da esquina, talvez de uma mulher. Apurou os ouvidos e começou a olhar para todos os lados, tentando identificar quem fizera o barulho.

Por alguns segundos ele ficou ali, os olhos semicerrados e atentos, uma leve ruga na testa, quando finalmente convenceu-se que não havia nada de errado em um barulho produzido por alguém que ele não sabia quem era no meio de uma rua deserta tarde da noite.

- Acho melhor correr logo pra casa – comentou James distraidamente para si mesmo. Quando dava seus primeiros passos, porém, algo muito semelhante a um clarão vermelho atingiu-o no meio do peito. Tal foi a força daquele encontro inusitado que ele foi arremessado para trás, caindo de costas naquele chão duro.

- Mas que...? – começou ele, quando apoiava os cotovelos no chão para tentar ver o que tinha acontecido, mas foi interrompido por um conjunto de cordas que voava em sua direção, vindo sabe-se lá de onde e enroscando-se em torno do seu corpo, derrubando-o novamente após o pouco que havia levantado, deixando-o sem chances de erguer-se.

- Eu não acho que "correr" seja a palavra certa para o que você faz.

James congelou, seu coração a mil, bombeando adrenalina para cada centímetro do seu corpo. Então havia mesmo alguém; o vulto feminino que vira agora estava caminhando se pressa em sua direção, enquanto o homem procurava ter uma visão melhor de quem o abordara dessa maneira tão pouco convencional.

- Que é qu-? – tentou recomeçar ele, mas para sua surpresa, a mulher, que antes estava a mais de dois metros dele ainda caminhando em sua direção, desapareceu e reapareceu no segundo seguinte com o rosto a cinqüenta centímetros do dele, as pernas dela de cada lado do seu corpo amarrado, apontando um pedaço fino de madeira na direção do seu coração. Por mais absurda que aquela cena pudesse parecer, James se limitou a lançar um olhar rápido ao objeto, sentindo-se desconfortável com sua condição e principalmente por aquele mero instrumento conseguir parecer ameaçador. Em seguida olhou realmente para o rosto e a silhueta da mulher pela primeira vez e surpreendeu-se ainda mais. Ela era linda. Mesmo à pouca luz, conseguiu distinguir os belos olhos cor-de-mel e os cabelos castanhos com seus trechos mais claros. Não saberia dizer se estava evidente em sua expressão, mas ele se sentia completamente atordoado.

- Só um aviso: cuidado com o que diz ou vou ter que amarrar sua boca também antes de fazer o que vim fazer – anunciou ela simplesmente.

James moveu-se incomodamente entre o aperto das cordas, tentando recuperar a concentração a fim de sumir dali antes que fosse tarde demais. Tentou se teletransportar. Ouviu sua própria exclamação de dor quando sentiu uma descarga elétrica percorrendo cada célula do seu corpo, e ele percebeu que continuava no mesmo lugar, preso contra o chão daquela mesma rua deserta.

- Isso não vai funcionar aqui. Está vendo isso? – ela escorregou um dedo da mão livre entre as cordas e o corpo dele, puxando-as, ajudando a mostrar o quão firmes estavam. – Elas impedem que você possa usar o seu pequeno _talento_ – ela pontuou a última palavra com ironia. – Em outras palavras, você não pode se teletransportar, como vocês gostam de chamar.

Por um instante ele ficou ali, mais confuso que nunca, antes de conseguir recuperar a voz que parecia ter perdido.

- Mas como é que você sabe? E por que está fazendo isso comigo? Afinal quem é você? – conseguiu dizer afinal.

- Me impressiona ver que você está tão surpreso. Vamos ver... ladrões de banco e seqüestradores, metidos e indiscretos... Vocês _changers_ são todos iguais. Pensam que só o segredo de vocês está em jogo.

- Do que você me chamou?

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Além disso são sínicos. Por isso os bruxos fazem questão de acabar com vocês.

- Bruxos?

- Sim, bruxos. Prestou atenção nisso? – ela apertou mais a varinha contra o peito de James, demonstrando ao que se referia. – Isso é o que caracteriza um bruxo. Com isso eu faço o seu truque e os _meus_ truques. Com isso posso fazer coisas que te fariam desejar nunca ter nascido com a capacidade de sentir dor.

- Por que você faria isso comigo? Eu não roubo bancos... nem seqüestro pessoas... – seu tom era de pura indignação – E muito menos tenho culpa de ter nascido assim! Você vai mesmo me matar por isso?

- Você é mais esperto do que eu pensava. Eu nem falei em morte mas você já pegou essa parte.

- Então é isso que vocês fazem? Matam inocentes? – provocou, a coragem começando a se sobrepor ao medo e à surpresa.

A expressão da mulher endureceu e seu rosto aproximou-se perigosamente do dele. Ela apertava a varinha com tanta força contra o peito de James que a qualquer hora provocaria um furo bem fundo.

- Nos protegemos a nós mesmos e ao nosso segredo. Muitos de vocês já nos desafiaram e ameaçaram, até que cansamos dos joguinhos de vocês. Inocentes é a última coisa que são nessa história.

- Eu nunca me envolvi com bruxos. Nunca arrisquei nenhum segredo. Nunca fiz nenhum mal a ninguém e mesmo assim você está prestes a me matar. Não me impressiona que _changers_ já tenham tentado afrontar bruxos.

Faíscas saltaram da varinha que ela segurava, queimando a parte da roupa dele que fazia contato com a ponta do objeto. O homem soltou um gemido de dor quando o efeito começou a queimar sua pele.

- Você não tem idéia do que _changers_ já fizeram a bruxos.

- Onde quero chegar – tentou recomeçar ele, ignorando a dor da queimadura no peito. – é que nessa confusão vocês acabam matando gente que não fez nenhum mal.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vocês mostram quem realmente são.

- Como podem saber?

- Vocês não são confiáveis.

- Eu sou. Não sei que tipo de _changers_ vocês já encontraram, mas eu garanto que sou diferente.

Por um momento a rua voltou a ficar silenciosa. Depois a mulher separou a varinha do peito dele e fez surgir uma luz na sua ponta, iluminando o rosto dos dois mais abundantemente. Eles se olharam nos olhos como se quisessem enxergar o próprio reflexo nos olhos do outro.

- Você não acha que eu sou uma ameaça. – James afirmou, ainda mantendo o contato visual. – Ou acha?

Ela não respondeu, mas ele notou sua expressão menos dura.

- Se você vai me matar, eu me sinto no direito de saber o seu nome.

- Que último desejo mais curioso.

- Vai me satisfazê-lo?

A mulher estudou-o por alguns segundos, depois se decidiu por lhe fazer a vontade.

- Me chamo Jean.

- Adoraria dizer que é um prazer conhecê-la, mas acho que vai ter que ficar pra próxima vida.

- Se eu fosse você teria pedido algo que eu não pudesse consentir. Assim você poderia voltar para me assombrar.

- Cheguei a pensar nisso, mas não me arrependo.

James conseguiu dar um leve sorriso com os músculos do rosto que ainda se moviam, e podia jurar que viu a expressão dela se suavizar, ao mesmo tempo em que pensou ter notado um brilho a mais cruzar seus olhos por um breve momento. Mas então no instante seguinte sua expressão pareceu retomar a rigidez, e o homem percebeu que não havia mais o que estender; a qualquer minuto agora ela poderia se propor a terminar o que viera fazer.

- Você quem sabe, mas já que teve seu último desejo atendido...

Jean tornou a apontar a varinha para o coração dele, a mão livre agarrando a blusa do homem, em um gesto de controlada raiva ou incontrolada indecisão. Ele não tentou de desvencilhar, mas não soube o motivo para agir assim. Ela hesitou. O efêmero momento de hesitação foi suficiente para que o silêncio da noite fosse maculado pelo som do abrir de portas do bar. No próximo instante a mulher levantava-se com um movimento leve e separava-se do homem até que seus corpos não mais se tocavam. As cordas sumiram pouco antes de ela sumir diante dos seus olhos, deixando-o no asfalto, enquanto um grupo saía do bar tão bêbado que James duvidou que ele sequer teria notado a presença dele e Jean ali.

Preferindo não arriscar, no instante seguinte ele também desaparecia, a sensação de que aquela não seria a última vez que veria aquela mulher pululando em seu interior.

* * *

Bom, desculpem pela demora. Mesmo. Nem sei o que dizer, mas espero que o capítulo me ajude a ganhar uma parcela do perdão ú.u

Não tenho muito mais o que dizer, só agradeço _muito_ aos que comentam e lêem, vocês me dão uma força inenarrável!

_**Kaori-sann**_: Eu sei, eu sei, deprimente. Infelizmente não posso garantir nada xD Obrigada, e nem sonhando escrevo mais que você! Aliás, se não fosse você eu nem estaria escrevendo aqui!

_**Iza Amai**_: Uau, obrigada pelas palavras! Garanto que eu posso até demorar, mas pode ter certeza que eu não pretendo desistir da fic! Obrigada novamente pela review, foi ótimo ler palavras tão motivadoras =)

_**Minato-Kun**_: Obrigada pela review! Desculpa por ter te feito procurar, espero que não tenha se arrependido de ter achado xD

**_Lari_**: _Muito_ obrigada, mesmo! Espero que você ainda queira ler a fic e volte pra deixar outra review =)

_**vanessa rio lima**_: Obrigada pela review! É ótimo saber que está acompanhando, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

_**BSE159**_: Espero que tenha curtido a mudança no roteiro xD Obrigada pelo comentário =)

Ah, isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa. Admito que os que viram o filme _Jumper_ vão notar algumas semelhanças claras entre esse filme e a nova estória, mas eu achei a mudança conveniente e mais à frente vocês vão perceber que ela não é totalmente sem fundamento. Mas tenho certeza que também notaram que mudei alguns pontos cruciais, então... Espero que a mistura toda tenha ficado boa x)

Beijos e fiquem na paz!


End file.
